world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Kamakiri: The Beginning
It was an exciting day, the recent bunch of students from the Academy graduated. Among them were three friends who were put on the same team. According to the paper they got from their new Sensei, they were told to meet them by the steps near a park. The new Team 17 arrived. "Where's sensei?" Suzuha asked. "Probably running late... Or we got lost due to your directions, loser." Kazuma said as he poked Suzuha's forehead in anger. "Watch who you poke, dork!" Suzuha said in anger as the two then got into a fight. Hiyori simply sighed and broke them up. "Ok boys, settle down now." Hiyori uttered out in annoyance. The twins ten stopped fighting and waited. Minutes later a voice can be heard. "Sorry about that guys." A man said as he appeared from a cloud of smoke. {BGM: Chance for a Big Reversal } "You're our sensei?" Kazuma asked. "Yep. I'm Kamakiri Tawa, your new teacher." He said with a slight smile. Kamakiri then sat down. "So tell me bout' yourselves, Like your name, what you specialize in and your dreams." Kamakiri said as he looked at them. Kazuma stepped forward. "My name is Kazuma Ishiyama... I excel in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. My dream? It's to become the clan lord of my clan and lead everyone to a new era." Kazuma said. "I suppose i'm next... I'm Hiyori Akiama. My main area of expertise is Ninjutsu. My goal is to master every ninjutsu in the world." She said. "Ok, good good... Now you." Kamakiri said as he pointed to Suzuha. "I-i'm Suzuha Ishiyama, Kazuma's twin brother... I...dont excel in anything, I can use a small bit of chakra to relieve headaches but thats basically it." Suzuha said in a nervous tone as he looked down. Kamakiri placed his hand on Suzuha's shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself. You're a work in progress, yep. that's all. Train in your medical jutsu, be the medic this team needs. Who knows? Perhaps you may even rival Tsunade's own medical prowess one day." Kamakiri said. Kamakiri then stepped back a small bit. "So as I said, My name is Kamakiri Tawa. I guess you can say i'm a hero. But lets not get into that. I'd like you guys to come to the training field. It is there that i'll commence my exam. As Genin, you have to prove to me that you know the fundamentals of being a ninja. Now if you fail to impress me, You're going back to the academy... See you there." He said in a cheerful tone as he disappeared in smoke. "W-We may get sent back to the academy?" Suzuha asked. "He's bluffing.. A Jonin can't do that... could they?" Kazuma asked. "Best to stay on our guard, guys..." Hiyori said as she and the boys went to the training field. {BGM: Survival Examination } "Good, you three made it." Kamakiri said. "Sensei, Were you being serious when you said that you were going to send us back to the academy?" Kazuma asked. "Yep. you only get one chance. Now then, onto the exam. Your goal is to work as a team, and steal this flag from me. Use any tool, jutsu, anything. Begin!" Kamakiri said as he disappeared into the woods. {BGM: Boss } "So how do we go about this?" Suzuha asked. "It's simple... I'll track Sensei, and then i'll throw a Kunai at him to draw his attention. He'll be distracted long enough for you to unleash your ninjutsu on him. As for you, Suzuha... You're the only one within our clan who was born without the Genjutsu Capabilities, You got Medical Ninjutsu instead. You're the clan's first Medical ninja, so stay back and heal our injuries. Your role will be vital. Once he is open, get the flag." Kazuma said. "Right, leave it to me!" Suzuha said. "Ok, Team 17, lets go!" Kazuma said as he and his team sensed Kamakiri. (Hmm... They seem to know the concept of Teamwork...Now what will they do, i wonder...?) Kamakiri thought as he was found. "Found him!" Kazuma said as he threw Kunai at him. "Hmph.. So you found me, i suppose some sort of congratulations are in order. However, the test is still underway. Show me what you little Genin got!" Kamakiri said. "Get ready sensei!" Hiyori said as she did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She made several Clones appear from smoke and rushed towards Kamakiri she then continued to do hand signs. "Lightning style: Thunder Blade Jutsu!" Hiyori and her clones made a massive blade of thunder and lightning rain down above Kamakiri. Kamakiri simply used substitution and appeared behind her. "A Genin using a jutsu like that? Impressive." Kamakiri said as he kicked her over towards her team. "Now then, Who's next?" Kamakiri asked as he looked over at Kazuma and Suzuha. Kazuma weaved handsigns. "My time to shine! Fire Style: Eruption Jutsu!" Kazuma made a small crater form below Kamakiri and a small sphere of fire formed below Kamakiri. Kamakiri simply leaped high up in the air to dodge. (What's with these guys? How are they using such advanced techniques?) Kamakiri thought as he looked down at them as he landed. {BGM: Ripple } "Brother, Lets try out a technique we learned." Kazuma said. "But Kazuma, if we use that jutsu, our chance of success will be at best 50/50!" Suzuha said. "Have faith in me, okay Suzu?" Kazuma asked. Kazuma then flipped over to Suzuha and they weaved more hand signs. "Water and Fire Style: Raging Mist Jutsu!" Kazuma and Suzuha said in unison as they made a small pool of water form under Kamakiri, and within the water was surging fire which made a thick and hot mist. (Well played...) Kamakiri thought as he flipped back a bit. He then looked to his left and was in shock. "W-What!?" Kamakiri asked in surprise as he noticed his flag was gone. He looked and saw Hiyori with the flag. "Well Sensei? How was that?" Hiyori asked with a smirk. Kazuma simply pushed his glasses back on his face. "This outcome was inevitable." Kazuma said as Suzuha fell. "Too much...chakra used..." Suzuha uttered out. "Well, I suppose you've passed. Well done everyone. You're officially genin, congratulations." Kamakiri said with a smile.